Keikalla
by Shishio Makoto
Summary: 10 jóvenes en la montaña. Un sueño extraño. Un nuevo mundo. Una visión de los “12 reinos” con algo de Bleach y Digimon. Mi visión.
1. Chapter 1

**Una mañana de julio**

Venga, un esfuerzo mas que queda poco, solo tenemos que cruzar una vez mas el horizonte y habremos legado.

El grupo había caminado sin descanso 3 horas entre prados, bosques, y ahora la empinada cuesta de una colina. El astro rey empezaba acercarse a su equinoccio y el calor iba en aumento. La mayoría de rostros estaban sudorosos y desencajados por el cansancio de cargar con todo el material de acampada, solo dos figuras se mantenían estoicamente aguantando el suplicio veraniego, los que abrían y cerraban las filas de jóvenes expedicionarios.

Deberíamos descansar – dijo la chica que concluía la expedición -. Ya hace mucho que caminamos y tendríamos que comer y recobrar fuerzas antes de que alguien se desmaye.

El chico que iba al frente examinó el grupo. Los que no estaban sentados ya era porque estaban demasiado cansados para quitarse la mochilla y empezar a disputarse con los otros un pedazo de las raquíticas sombras que proyectaban los pocos árboles que había en la zona.

Supongo que tienes razón Yuuko-san, pero s no llegamos al refugio antes de mediodía vamos a sufrir mucho subiendo con un sol de Justina. Que sean solo 2 minutos.

Gracias por entenderlo, Kumorin – las ultimas palabras, la monitora las pronunció despacio, conciente que cada segundo de mas en pronunciar el mote era un segundo mas de agonía para el joven, que se limitó a poner mala cara y mirar al frente, como si por mirar mas la cuesta esta tenia que volverse mansamente en una llanura.

Mientras, los expedicionarios sacaron de sus mochillas cantimploras de agua y algunos frutes secos para reponer fuerzas, pocos hablaban ya que no se podían permitir derrochar aliento en vano. Todos, meno uno que se había quedado profundamente dormido en cuestión de segundos.

Ese Saito… estoy segura que se dormiría hasta en un bombardeo - dijo una chica rubia entre jadeos, sin que el cansancio fuera una excusa para perder la sonrisa.

Ya te digo, es un caso extraordinario. Y hablando de dormir, dicen que en la montaña hasta en verano hace frió, si quieras me ofrezco para calentarte la cama… - diciendo esto, un chico también rubio se sentó al lado de la chica e intentó abrazarla, pero la joven lo impidió.

Empeoras mucho con el verano, Kyosuke – apuntó otra chica rubia, descansando el árbol del frente junto a un chico moreno que tragaba agua desesperadamente -. Tu mente caliente de por si no puede aguantar el extra de calor del sol, y esto hace aún mas estúpido, si es que es posible.

Si tienes envidia no tienes porque insultarme Mitsuki – contestó Kyosuke con una mueca de superioridad -. Soy suficientemente hombre para haceros contentas a las dos.

Si… creo que tienes razón – dijo el chico del lado de Mitsuki, sacando su navaja -. Si te partiéramos por la mitad seguro que las dos estarían mas que satisfechas.

Una chica de cortos cabellos de tonos grises, que estaba aguantando estoicamente al sol, se desplazó hacia el grupo de amigos.

Si al final la propuesta se lleva a cabo, dejadme a mi el honor de matar a ese pervertido – mientras hablaba, clavó sus ojos en Kyosuke que discretamente se levantó y se fue a otra sombra.

Maldita Sana… ni que mi existencia fuese un problema para ella. Aunque – reflexiono Kyosuke en voz alta -. Tiene un buen cuelo la jodida…

Si tratas a todas las chicas así, creo que me apuntare para presenciar tu ejecución – dijo una voz a su espalda.

Kyosuke dio la vuelta al tronco del árbol y se encontró con la bajita monitora y otra chica rubia.

No, no es con todas Yuuko-sama, es solo mi forma de ser – respondió el muchacho -. Karashi me conoce y te lo puede asegurar.

Lo único que puedo asegurar es que eres un pervertido – respondió la chica burlonamente -. ¿O es que olvidas el incidente del baño de la chicas de hace dos años?

¡Aún no se ha podido comprobar que fuera yo! – Kyosuke estaba ya exasperado y se de dejó caer al suelo -. Me gustaría saber cuándo lo vais a olvidar…

Por lo que veo os conocéis todos¿no es así? – pregunto Yuuko - ¿Sois de la misma escuela?

Así es, estamos de excursión para celebrar que ya han terminado las pruebas de acceso a la universidad – contestó el chico.

Y también para despediros, ya que a partir de ahora no separaremos – añadió la chica, sin esconder la tristeza en su rostro.

Entiendo – dijo la monitora -. Aunque pronto vais a conocer nueva gente, y seguro que si hay una fuerte amistad los lazos no se romperán fácilmente…

Pues yo espero no volver a ver nunca mas a Shinji – Interrumpió Kyosuke, mirando furtivamente al chico que había mostrado la navaja -. Será un alivio perder de vista a ese cabrón.

¡O, venga! No empieces otra vez – regaño Karashi -. Ya basta de peleas estúpidas.

¿De que se trata? – volvió a preguntar Yuuko entre risas -. ¿Conflictos territoriales entre machos?

Ja ja ja ja ja ja! – rió la chica mientras Kyosuke se enceraba en un mutismo de ofendido – Has dado en el calvo.

Eso es la experiencia hija - dijo la monitora guiñando un ojo -. Durante el campamento ya te enseñare un par de cosas útiles.

De mientras, Kumo no paraba quieto. Iba de un lugar a otro contando a la gente y consultando a la lista para ver que no faltara nadie. A lo lejos, divisó una figura que avanzaba penosamente entre el follaje, acercándose al grupo. Era un joven vestido en una camisa blanca terriblemente sudada por el peso de su mochilla, el triple de grande que las otras. Cuando finalmente llegó a donde estaba Kumo, cayó al suelo muerto de cansancio.

Ya era hora Sen, un poco mas y te recogemos de vuelta – fue le calido saludo que Kumo le dirigió al joven.

A-aún no en-entiendo porque tengo qu-e cargar c-con los paratas de cocina y-yo solo – Logró pronunciar el joven entre jadeos. Aunque una gorra lo protegía del aún incipiente sol, tenia la cara terriblemente roja.

Muy fácil, como monitor auxiliar te toca pringar con lo peor. Y además, no apareces en ninguna lista así que si te pasa algo ni Yuuko-san ni yo tendremos que responder, así que comprende que no puedo correr el riesgo que alguno de los jóvenes a nuestro cargo termino con la espalda rota o muerto de cansancio.

C-cabrón… - fue lo único que pudo decir Sen con tres metros de lengua fuera.

El monitor ignoró a su explotado y cansado amigo y se volvió hacia el grupo. Con tres palmadas llamo la atención de todos, e Yuuko entendió el mensaje se levantó y empezó a animar al resto de la gente a volver a la marcha.

Escuchadme – empezó Kumo -. Dentro de dos horas el sol llegara a su máxima altura, así que si queréis que vuestro cerebro se convierta en puré tenemos que subir esta colina en menos de hora y media. Después solo tendremos que bordear el lago y llegaremos al refugio. Una vez lleguemos y dejéis las cosas en las cabañas que os asignaremos Yuuko-san e yo, podréis tomaros el resto de día libre. Y ahora andando que la subida es de las fuertes.

Lentamente, los grupos de jóvenes dejaron las cómodas sombras para volver a enfrontarse al peso de las mochillas, a su cansancio y un sol cada vez mas de justicia en una subida de fuerte desnivel. Esta vez Yuuko tomó la delantera mientras que Kumo se situó en la cola. Una vez todos los grupos ya estaban en marcha, ayudó a Sen a ponerse bien la mochilla y le roció la cara con agua de su cantimplora.

Gracias – resopló Sen mientras empezaba a caminar.

No hay de que – respondió Kumo mientras se guardaba le resto de la tan precia agua -. Y tu sigue mis consejos y veras como este templa el espíritu, de todos es bien sabido que los samurai entrenaban para tener un cuerpo fuerte y sano, reflejo de su alma.

Pero yo no quiero ser samurai… solo quiero dejar de pensar en mis desastres – dijo Sen mirando a Kumo intentando suplicar su misericordia

No te preocupes por esto – Kumo esbozó una sonrisa sádica -. Yo te haré olvidar tus penas, o morirás en el intento.

Sin decir media apalabra mas, Kumo empezó a caminar a buen ritmo, abandonado al otra vez rezagado Sen que no sabia si le saldría mas a cuenta lanar la mochilla y volver a Tokio antes de continuar un viaje del que no sabia si regresaría. Finalmente emprendió la subida, pero ni el mismo sabia lo acertados que eran sus pensamientos.

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno, fin del primer capi… este sera un fic algo distinto a los de "Juuni kokuki", pero espero que os guste

Para quejas, felicitaciones, cartas bomba o amenazas solo tenéis que dejar un comentario.


	2. Chapter 2

**El campamento**

La subida a la montaña, como ya había advertido Kumo, fue dura y durante su ascenso no hubo ninguna parada para descansar. La marcha era lenta pero continua para llegar antes de las horas de sol. Finalmente, y siguiendo al plan marcado, el grupo llego a la explanada que había en la cúspide de la montaña.   
Se trataba de un bello páramo ubicado en un valle alpino, ocupado en la mayor parte por bosques y un lago donde confluían los ríos provienes de los glaciales de los dos picos que coronaban el valle, formando una isla en forma de lagrima. Aunque era julio, nada mas llegar los jóvenes encontraron en falta un pequeño jersey, pero estaban demasiado cansados para dedicarse a buscar entre sus pertenecías. La mayoría de ellos se lanzaron de cabeza a las cristalinas aguas del lago para saciar su sed o se ocultaron de la brillante luz del sol debajo de los muchos pinos que había. Ninguno de los monitores dijo nada, se limitaron a descansar también y advertir que beber agua del lago era malo para la salud, pero no insistieron al no tener el aliento suficiente para hacerlo.  
Media hora después que el ultimo expedicionario llegara a la zona, Sen logró, con penas y trabajos, alcanzar la cima. Nada mas llegar se derrumbó en el suelo sin apenas fuerzas para respirar. Solamente Kumo lo aguardaba allí, escuchando música en su reproductor de mp3 a la sombra de un inmenso pino.

- Llegas tarde... - le reprocho Kumo, aunque para toda respuesta Sen solo exhaló un suspiro -. En todo caso, has logrado llegar, así que quítate la mochilla y vete a dar un chapuzón en el lago, que seguro que estas tan sudado que tiras de espaldas.

Sen intentó levantarse para hacer caso a Kumo, pero se derrumbó de seguida al estar demasiado exhausto para lograr quitarse la mochilla. Kumo tubo que ayudarle a quitarse la mochilla, que se pudo en los hombros mientras Sen iba gateando hacia el agua.

- Yo voy tirando hacia el embarcadero - continuó el monitor -. Cuando termines, ven hacia allí. Si no hay nada de nuevo, hay tres embarcaciones así que no tendrás problemas para llegar a la isla Namida. Procura venir antes de mediodía.

A modo de respuesta, Sen, haciéndose el muerto en la fría agua, escupió agua simulando una ballena. Después del esfuerzo realizado, aquel reposo acuático le parecía el paraíso. Ni el mismo se creía que en una día había cambiado su natal Tokio por un paisaje alpino digno de cualquier serie ambientada en Heidi. Ni el mismos se creía que a solo 5 horas en tren existía algo así, aunque tan bien era verdad que su experiencia de un entorno no urbano era nula. Se decía a si mismo que el cielo era el mismo, pero sus ojos le decían lo contrario. El cielo, la atmósfera, las nubes e incluso la luz eran diferentes, como si hubiera viajado lejos, a otro continente o a otro planeta. Pero allí estaba el, flotando en la cristalina superficie de un lago en medio de la cordillera japonesa, dispuesto a pasar una semana de vacaciones para olvidar. Este pensamiento le hizo venir un respingo que terminó con su concentración, el cuerpo se le hundió en el agua como una piedra, y aunque intentó volver a hacerse el muerto, se hundía sin remedio. Kumo tenía razón, si no fuera porque empezó a comprar la ciudad y la montaña, no hubiera pensado en su último desengaño amoroso. Para ser el primer día de "terapia", no estaba mal.   
Cuando salió del lago, ya era mediodía. El sol apretaba con fuerza, lo que facilitó enormemente que las ropas de Sen se secasen. Mientras caminaba hacia el embarcadero, situado en la desembocadura de uno de los pequeños ríos glaciales, contempló la isla Namida. Su nombre le era perfecto: "Lagrima", ya que esta era su forma. En la parte mas estrecha se encontraba el embarcadero donde descansaban dos pequeñas barcas. En el centro habían dos casas de madera de dos pisos cada una. "Los refugios donde dormiremos", supuso Sen, "uno para chicos y el otro para chicas". Kumo le comentó hacia tiempo que en el pasado hubo un problema de vistas nocturnas y que entre los dos se ocuparían de vigilar que esto no pasase. Sen suspiró, tenia la esperanza que en un lugar tan remoto podría encontrar otra vez el amor, pero no creía que haciendo de policía lo fuera a conseguir.

Cuando llego al embarcadero, había dos botes. Uno de los grandes que había visto amarrados en la isla y otro de pequeño. Cuando escudriño la isla, advirtió que faltaba uno de los botes, así que ató cabos rápidamente. Pero estaba demasiado hambriento y cansado para empezar a buscar entre los bosques, así que se subió al bote pequeño y empezó a remar con tranquilidad en dirección a la isla Namida.

Mientras, en el campamento los jóvenes se estaban jugando la distribución de los dormitorios, arriba o debajo de las literas, cerca o lejos de la puerta...… El piso de arriba no llegaba a ni a ocupar la mitad de la superficie del piso principal y estaban destinados a los monitores, así que estos dejaron hacer a los jóvenes. En aquel momento, Yuuko estaba preparando la comida junto a un grupo de 8 voluntarios, la mayoría chicos, encantados de para mas tiempo junto a la joven y guapa monitora.

- Si queréis ayudar - empezó Yuuko -. Vosotros dos id a llenar esos tres cubos de agua, y de mientras vosotros tres empezad a pelar patatas.

- ¿Y que hacemos los restantes? - preguntó Kyosuke, ocultando la dirección de su mirada con unas gafas de sol -. Si quieres pudo darte un masaje, soy MUY bueno con las manos…

- Y por cierto, ¿donde esta Kumo-sensei? - preguntó Shinji, mientras envidiaba las gafas de Kyosuke al irse la mirada sin remedio al sugerente escote de la monitora.

- ¿Quién? ¡Ha! ¡Te refieres a Kumorin! - rió la monitora. Mientras, en los bosques, Kumo estornudo -. Ha ido a buscar ramas caídas en los bosques para poder hacer la cena. Mas tarde iremos todos para recoger suficiente como para pasar la semana.

- ¿Os conocéis mucho Kumo-sensei y usted? - se atrevió a decir Mitsuki, intrigada por el mote cariñoso que Yuuko le ponía al monitor.

- ¡Pues claro que si! - intervino rápidamente Kyosuke -. ¿Es que no lo ves por el modo en que lo llama? Nadie pone motes a desconocidos.

- Yo si - tallo radicalmente Yuuko -. Lo conocí hace dos días, durante la reunión que nos hicieron para explicarnos los detalles de la expedición. Creo que a la media hora ya le decía "Kumorin". Es una manía que tengo - Dicho eso, miró a los presentes con gesto siniestro -. Solo esperad vuestro turno y rezad para que este inspirada... ¡Muahahahahah!

Mientras la monitora improvisaba una risa diabólica, entre los presentes se hizo el silencio, mientras algunos de ellos pedían a los cielos que Kumo volviese pronto. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras ataba el bote, Sen advirtió que el bote que quedaba en la orilla de los bosques acababa de salir, y por la figura erguida que se visualizaba, se trataba de Kumo. Al volver el, empezaría a mandarle alguna tarea, así que pasó el tiempo caminando por la isla, a conocer a los expedicionarios.

En el refugio de los chicos, el ruido era sobrenatural. Decenas de jóvenes cometían en varios juegos a ver con que cama se quedaban, luchando hasta las ultimas fuerzas para no quedarse la que se encontraba mas cerca de los retretes, por obvias razones. Solo por esta vez, dio gracias de ser monitor auxiliar y no tener que luchar por una cama decente. Cuando ya se iba, advirtió que uno de los chicos ya dormía, aún y con el impresionante ruido, abrazado a su mochila con la que ocultaba su rostro.

El refugio de las chicas era de otro color... o eso creía Sen. Pero el ruido y el caos en el interior eran igual al de los chicos sino tres veces mayor. También se pelaban por las camas, pero Sen no pudo escudriñar mucho ya que varias caras de cansancio y mala leche lo asesinaron con la mirada invitándole a partir y cerrar la puerta. Y como tenia mucho aprecio a su vida, así lo hizo. Al darse la vuelta casi se le para el corazón al encontrar a escasos centímetros de el una chica que lo miraba con ojos curiosos. No parecía tener mas de 18 años y estaba muy bien desarrollada, pero advertir este detalle hizo que la chica cambiara la cara de curiosidad por una de asco al advertir el escáner con el que la examinaba Sen.

- ¿Me dejaras pasar o es que tendré que apartarte yo? - dijo la chica con voz altiva, lo que hizo reaccionar a un cansado Sen.

- He, menos lobos caperucita - empezó Sen mientras le dejaba paso libre -. Aunque no lo parezca soy de los monitores así que un poco mas de respeto, que tampoco hay para tanto.

- Lo que me faltaba - suspiró la chica mientras abría la puerta -. No había suficiente con los pervertidos de la clase que ahora también los tendré de monitores - dicho eso, miro ferozmente la cara de Sen antes de cerrar la de un portazo -. Piérdete! - dijo la voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sen quiso contestar, pero finalmente se dio por vencido. Estaba demasiado cansado y hambriento para pensar, así que se fue a descansar a la sombra de uno de los árboles que había en la isla. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Piérdete -. Había dicho Karashi desde el otro lado de la puerta. Su tono de voz fue lo suficientemente alto como para que varias de sus compañeras lo oyeran.

- ¿Qué te pasa Karashi? Otra vez Kyosuke? - preguntó Hisana desde lo alto del lecho que se había ganado a pulso.  
- No, mucho peor - masculló Karashi mientras se dirigía a su cama, la de debajo de Hisana -. Uno de los monitores, que es un pervertido. Me ha repasado como si fuera un ser de otro mundo.

- ¿El monitor? Pues yo no creía que Kumo fuera de esos… - empezó Sana desde la cama del lado -. Se lo veía suficientemente...… maduro.

- No, ese no - respondió Karashi -. Otro, mas joven... el que en la ultima parada llego con esa mochilla tan grande.

- Creo que se de quien me hablas - dijo Sana cruzándose de brazos -. En un monitor auxiliar amigo de Kumo, y como no sale en ninguna lista pues es como si no estuviera aquí... una especie de sinpapeles o algo así.

- ¿Y como sabes esto? - preguntó Hisana intrigada.

- Yuuko-sama me lo contó - respondió Sana -.

Y como si fuera llamada por ello, Yuuko entró en la habitación.

- La comida esta lista en 6 minutos, así que empezad a preparar la mesa para comer por favor.

Mientras las chicas salían de su refugio detrás de Yuuko, lo mismo pasaba con los chicos en el otro lado del claro, pero estos seguían a Sen, quien cruzó una mirada mortal con Karashi. Mientras, Kumo ultimaba los preparativos para el estofado añadiendo algunas hierbas que había encontrado en el bosque, contando lo que eran y sus propiedades a un reducido público de jóvenes.

- …...y sirve solo para condimento, añadiendo un toque de frescor a los guisados. Aunque si se abusa de ella puedo producir jaqueca.

- Increíble Kumo-sensei - aplaudió Mituski -. ¿Cómo es que sabe tantas cosas de plantas? Acaso estudia biología o algo así?

- No, lo mío son las letras - respondido Kumo sonriendo -. Pero viví la mayor parte de mi vida en el campo, así que me encuentro mas a gusto entre árboles que entre rascacielos.

- ¿Por eso se apuntó a esta expedición? - preguntó Kyosuke.

- Así es, y para ganar dinero - añadió mientras removía el estofado. Casi estaba a punto.

Kumo aparto la caldera del fuego mientras Mitsuki lo apagaba, y ayudado por Kyosuke lo llevaron hacia la mesa donde los aguardaban un regimiento de hambrientos jóvenes. A medida que los platos iban llegando, Kumo los iba sirviendo, pensando que quizás esto les iba a ser de poco al tener en cuenta la enorme caminata. Así que eliminó algunos ejercicios de los planes para el día, dejando únicamente como indispensable la recogida de ramas muertas para poder hacer fuego durante toda la semana. Mas tarde se lo comentaría a Yuuko, a ver si le parecía bien.

Y a Yuuko le parecía estupendo. Los jóvenes se pasaron toda la tarde recogiendo leña y explorando los bosques o bañándose en el lago. Los monitores solo tuvieron que hacer una salida a buscar un alumno perdido que resultó haberse dormido y a advertir que beber agua del lago era malo para la salud, que mejor beber de los ríos ya que "agua corriente no mata a la gente".

Después de la cena basada en ensaladas y salchichas cocidas al fuego vivo, llego la hora de dormir. Los jóvenes aún estaban exhaustos de la caminata, así que los monitores son vieron oportuno montar guardia esa noche por la visitas nocturnas. Después de decirse buenas noches, Sen y Kumo dejaron a Yuuko mientras se dirigían a su refugio.

- Bueno, ya ahora a dormir -empezó Sen -. Por cierto, ¿son cómodas las camas de los monitores?

- Pues no se... - dijo Kumo pillado por la pregunta -. Supongo que como las demás, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que circulan rumores y me gustara desmentirlos o afirmarlos.

Hasta que no llegaron a las puertas de su refugio, donde a dentro se escuchaba una bonita sinfonía de ronquidos y maldiciones por ellos, a Kumo no se le encendido la bombilla.

- Sen... - susurró Kumo para no despertar a los demás -. ¿No pensaras dormir arriba conmigo, no es asi?

- Pues... si, como monitor es lo que tengo que hacer, no? - preguntó Sen temiéndose lo peor.

- No -lo mato Shishio -. No eres monitor, eres "ayudante de monitor", así que buenas noches... que duermas bien en tu cama.

Kumo abrió con llave la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras hacia su habitación y volvió a cerrar con llave. Mientras, Sen buscó a la luz de la luna una cama libre y la encontrón justo delante de la puerta de los baños. Y por lo visto alguien no había hecho caso de los recomendaciones y había bebido mucho agua del lago, ya que el aire que salía era vomitivo y le daba a Sen en toda la cara. "Bonita forma de terminar el día... " se dijo Sen entre sarcasmos. Por suerte, el cansancio fue mas fuerte que la peste y los ronquidos y cayó fulminado en un sueño profundo, sin sueños


End file.
